Melody Star (series)
This article isn't to be confused with the character or the reboot of the same name. Melody Star is a cancelled object show created by K&K (originally known as MelodyRoxyStar and MelodyStarClassic). Episodes Before it's cancellation, there has only been one episode, "A New Adventure?" The show got cancelled on October 20th, 2017 as K&K left the object show community. Characters Main Melody Star Approximation Symbol Bole Butterfly Cristy Cutie Hand Mirror Hexie Kerchief Longhorn Luis Lyra Magic Wand Octagon Outlet Rhombus Rocky Suzy Tempera Transformator Tubby Vinyl Wingy Minor Star Button Volume Button Mrs. Domino Orb Bon Bon Parlour Candy Trivia * Cristy, Kerchief, Octagon, Luis, Vinyl, Tubby, Wand, Cutie, Rhombus, Longhorn, and Butterfly were actually from a cancelled show called "Object Popular." Most of them had changes to their designs. ** Butterfly is not shy in Object Popular, but is in Melody Star. ** Vinyl's shades were a darker shade of purple. ** Cutie is lavender and purple rather than pink and plum. Her bow gets a redesign as well. ** Longhorn's shading was more visible in Melody Star than in Object Popular. ** Rhombus has no shades.or bracelet in Object Popular.. He also had a body redesign to match the bodies' art style in Melody Star. ** Magic Wand had a different shading in Object Popular. ** Kercheif has an outline in Object Popular, but not in Melody Star (this was returned in Melody Star's reboot, however). ** Luis was named Lewis and was a five-colored ball in Object Popular. * Tempera was created alongside Roxy's retired OCs "Flower Ball" and "Hungarian Flag." She also had a beta, having her stripe being purple (with a blue outline for some reason) instead of fuchsia. * Melody Star was mainly inspired by a Hungarian book called Szent Johanna Gimi (lit. Saint Joan High School), and and there are many references to said book. The titular character of Melody Star may be a reference to the main character of Szent Johanna Gimi. ** Some Melody Star characters were also inspired from Littlest Pet Shop characters. They are as followed: *** Lyra and Hand Mirror as Zoe Trent and Madame Pom respectively *** Approximation Symbol as Russell *** Transformator and Bole as Sunil and Vinnie respectively *** Hexie as Penny Ling *** Blackie and Whitie Sparkle as the Biskit Twins *** Starlight (Blackie and Whitie's older brother) as the Biskit Twins' father *** Ms. Domino as Ms. Twombly *** Parlour Candy as Buttercream Sunday * In the show "Object Oppose," Roxy used to voice act for Phone and Flashlight, and the beginning of the eleventh episode of that show has several references to Melody Star in courtesy of Roxy after leaving the OSC: ** Leaf made a 3-dimensional model of the Melody Star logo fourteen days prior to the episode, and insists of giving it to Phone. ** Yang says a brief explanation about Melody Star while also insulting it. He also says that the show was thankfully cancelled, despite the fact it was only the original series that was cancelled and a reboot is in the process of being created. ** Octagon makes a cameo appearance in the episode. He crushes Taoism with a Mario block, turning him into a Mario-esque power-up. He then touches the now power-up Taoism, reversing his color. This also made Octagon run backwards, causing him to hit a character named Signy (a stop sign). * Melody also cameos in Object Oppose, as she appears in the thirteenth episode. She was seen sitting next to Star. * Roxy actually despises Melody Star, as she says it is a huge Total Drama rip-off, and wants everyone to forget about it. Category:Melody star